Vampirina Wiki:Administrators
Administrators are users who have proved themselves to be a very reliable editor of the wiki and have worked their way up to become an administrator. They are usually the most reliable members of the community and can be contacted with queries. They have the power to delete pages if they are spam/vandalism and block users if they have vandalized on the wiki at all. The purpose of an administrator is to keep peace on the wiki and to keep vandalism at bay. Administrators can also edit the pages that make up the wiki, such as the sidebar, site notice and the coding for the looks of the wiki too. Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. *ILoveRavensHome (Founded the Vampirina Wiki on June 12, 2017) *Ivan the Brony Kaiju (Became administrator on September 1, 2017) *Littlecharmersfan (Became administrator on November 1, 2017) *Paramountfan1 (Became administrator on January 20, 2019) *ArmaHero12 (Became administrator on December 1, 2018; demoted on January 30, 2019; reinstated on July 28, 2019) *GhoulGirls90 (Became administrator on January 31, 2019) *Disneyfan789 (Became administrator on March 26, 2019) *Tycio (Became administrator on March 30, 2019) *AMAZON-23 (Became administrator on March 30, 2019) *RIDER V3 (Became administrator on April 2, 2019) *Finley2 (Became administrator on May 30, 2019) *GrayWolf2 (Became administrator on June 5, 2019) *Abe The Conservationist (Became administrator on June 14, 2019) Due to being blocked globally: *PJ Masks Premiere (promoted December 6, 2018; demoted February 3, 2019) *Ravensburger12 (promoted January 30, 2019; demoted February 5, 2019) *ExtendingLand (promoted January 7, 2019; demoted February 5, 2019) Due to being a sockpuppet account: *PJMASKSBIGFAN (promoted February 25, 2019; demoted March 9, 2019) *ILikeMyLife (promoted March 12, 2019; demoted March 27, 2019) *PlayingWithFriends (promoted April 6, 2019; demoted April 9, 2019) *MrTop5Offical (promoted and later demoted on April 10, 2019) *Asdas24 (promoted June 14, 2019; demoted July 9, 2019) Due to being inactive: *Miss Frizz2014 (promoted on June 12, 2019; demoted July 1, 2019) These additional functions are: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. Pages can also be protected so that new and anonymous editors cannot edit them. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. *Renaming files A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats are selected from the pool of administrators by other bureaucrats. Most Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia (except techs). They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wiki contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. ---- See the for a guide on using admin functions. A help page is also available that lists . Category:Wiki Information